Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show (video)
Barney and Friends the LIVE! Show (known on show posters as Barney and the Backyard Gang & Friends Live! At Radio City) is was the 18th and second-to-last video in the and Barney's ever stage show (following Barney in Concert at the Texas Dallas Majestic Theater) is a tour based on "Barney's Big Surprise" performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City of the USA from January 1998. It was released on video on December 28, 2000. It was re-released on DVD on November 11, 2001. Plot Join Barney and all of his very special friends as they take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall in New York City of the USA. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, the stealing-sneaky visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is so important to have friends and to share joins in the show after meeting the Backyard Gang and Friends And Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Tee-Rific Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, and the kids. Barney then unveils the suprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the then bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop, Winkster, Vera, and the kids wrap up the show with "We Wish You a Merry Christmas". Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *The Winkster *Miss Vera Goode *Clown Bears *Dancers *Santa Claus *Mrs. Claus *Frosty the Snowman *Marching Band Musicians *Baby Bop's Jumping Monkeys *Elephant *Chief the Dog *Sara's Dancing Teddy Bears Additional Cast *Min *Jesse *Kristen *Jason *Ginn *Karsten *Kimball *Kotas *Carly *Megan *Sara *Jeff *Jill *Debi *Nick Songs #Barney Theme Songs #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mr. Knickerbocker #Ring Around the Rosie #My Yellow Blankey #The Barney Bag #The Winkster #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #BJ's Songs #What a Baseball Day! #Rain, Rain Go Away #If All the Raindrops #And The Green Grass Grows All Around #When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band #Boom, Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy #I'd Love to Sail #Down on Grandpa's Farm #The Alphabet Song (English, Korean and German) #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #You're A Grand Old Flag #Why Can't I? #London Bridge #Starlight, Starbright #Please and Thank You #Everyone Is Special #I Love You #We Wish You a Merry Christmas #Let's Have of Party! (The Wiggles Version) (Instrumental) #I Love the Holidays (Instrumental) Trivia *The title card only calls this video "Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show", even though this video is called "Barney Live! Show" The musical arrangements I Love You mixes the rendition from "It Raining, It Pouring... " to make the song a holiday theme this the DVD to use its regular Season 4 intro the first being Barney's Magical Musical Adventure and the second being Barney's Talent Show In the release of "Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show", the video utilized the Season 4 version of the theme song In the release of "The Barney & Friends Live! on Stage", the theme song was redited to use the under the episodes intro reglar version Originally, this video was to be released in January 1997. However, it was pushed back for an 2000 release A soundtrack was released slightly before the video, containing all of the songs from it This could be concidered as the sequel to Barney's Talent Show After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". During the actual performance, the intermission was 23 minutes in-length All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded Some songs from this concert were featured in the Barney's Soundtrack CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", and "My Aunt Came Back" The Barney Costume used in this video Barney's Great Adventure will later be used in I Can Do It! did the singing After the "Please and Thank You" number, a camera angle shows Biggleland from Nick Debi David and Kathy giving her sign to someone backstage During "Please and Thank You", Keesha lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song'' A reference to "Let's Show Respect!" is made According to a Variety review, Nick was absent from the March 18th, 1995 performance The Baby Bop costume in from "Barney's Fun & Games" is used The Touring happened during a filming break since making it the shortest major tour (due to the filming break the show toured to 9 states/citys) The BJ costume in "If The Shoe Fits..." The kids in the show are from "Kidsongs" and have diffrent roles trough out the show such as Brady who usally line plays DVD for Main Menu This special aired on PBS The working title for this video was Barney Live! On Stage Show in the release of this video (as well as the 2011 re-release), Dean Wendt re-dubbed "I Love You" using the current lyrics for the song, as apposed to the ones originally used In addition, the "Let's Have of Party (The Wiggles Version)" bit in the credits medley is rearranged. Other than those differences, the video is the same as the original 2000 release The rendition of the "Barney Theme Song" used in the show uses the instruments that were later used in the ''Barney & Friends version of the song In the 2004 Barney's Christmas Star Video released an audio cassette featuring all songs from this video, in addition to selling most of the on VCD VHS and DVD. Another cassette was released by Lyons themselves This was the another Barney video to be televised, as part of the Barney & Friends Muppet Marathon This Movies began on July 1995 and sometime in Early-Mid August 9-20, 1997/Late 1999 the another Barney concert to have an intermission After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a talent show circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". During the actual performance, the intermission was 23 minutes in-length The first show to shorten the Barney Theme Song to the first and last stanzas The video that Barney is partially-performed by Rick Starkweather. Starkweather was Barney's Double, used for only "quick changes"; in this case he doubled as Barney in the scene where he magically changed from ringmaster to pop corn seller and then back, also in two failed attempts to catch the Winkster at the balcony (One: Arriving too late, delayed from tripping over a mop and bucket Running faster to arrive instead at the balcony on the other side Although Max Vaughan voiced Barney in this special, Tim Dever did his voice in the promotional preview This special also aired on PBS Kids Sprout The another Barney Stage Show to use The Barney Bag, an time where it plays a major role time "The Barney Bag" was sung in 4 verses major Barney concert to tour time that Emliy is seen with her teddy bear This is the another tour where the voice actor for Barney tours with the show (The other dinosaurs lines are prerecorded with the songs) During a few meet and greets (usally after the show) The Winkster joins Barney with meeting the dino seaters and exhanging improv banter The two kids Nick Debi David and Kathy were brought in to round out the cast much like have a bigger role in the show for instance sings "Twinkle Twinkle little star" is in the entire show I Love You is added to the show dispite it being in the orginal The Treehouse Is Replaced by the "Biggleland Imagination Hangout" from the spinoff the backyard setting remains the same has more freerange in this version and his balcony sences are replaced by him going into the audience this special aired on PBS. *When David says "Nope, We got here the clown bus.", *Whne David says "I'm sorry, I can't lift it!", Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show Previews 2000 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-present) #Come On Over to Barney's House Preview #Pleased Stay Tuned From Be My Valentine Love Barney And The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 #Barney & Friends - Season 5 Funding Credits #Barney and Friends The LIVE! Show Intro Closing #End Credits #Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) #Barney & Friends - Season 5 Funding Credits #PBS Kids Logo (1993-present) #Be My Valentine Love Barney Preview #Kids for Character Preview #Pillsbury Christmas Cookies Commercials #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) 2001 Opening #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Hit Entertainment Plc Logo #Kipper Videos Trailer #Bob The Builder Promo Version 2 #The Wiggles Videos Trailer #Barney Holiday Videos Trailer #Barney Home Video Classic Collections Logo (1995-Present) #Barney & Friends - Season 5 Funding Credits #Barney & Friends The LIVE! Show Intro Closing #End Credits #Connecticut Public Television Logo (1993-2004) #Barney & Friends - Season 5 Funding Credits #PBS Kids Logo (1993-present) #Pillsbury Christmas Cookies Commercials #Hit Entertainment Plc Logo Category:2000 Category:Previews Category:TV Specials Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney Movies Category:Second Generation Home Videos Category:Episodes Written By Evan Viola Category:Season 6 Category:Barney Videos Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:VCDs Category:Episodes Direct By Steven Feldman